


Fourm Posts

by kayliels



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, chatroom, fourm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I love writing in forum posts and chat rooms so these are ones I did a while ago for Wattpad that I want to start up again! A lot of the relationships are implied and a lot of it has very little description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourm Posts

**Forum:** Opened For Business  
**Created:** 1/15/2015  
**Last Message:** 11/24/2015  
-  
W_Strife: Strife Solutions officially reopened. The web page now officially running, and we are hiring workers.

acparvis: Hiya Strifeykins! ;)

W_Strife: Nevermind. Not looking for workers.

acparvis: Aww... Strifey...

Xephos: Are you sure you don't need workers? I went past before and you looked over-worked.

Ridgedog: Will's just saying that so he doesn't need to hire his lover.

W_Strife: We've been through this before Ridge, we're not lovers.

acparvis: <3 you Will!

Inthelittlewood: Toby would like to see about an apprenticeship if you can offer.

SoTotallyToby: Martyn! I was just thinking about it, I didn't actually want one!

acparvis: Wiiiiill. Can I work at Strife Solutions?

W_Strife: I can offer Toby a one month trial period if he wants.

Sototallytoby: Okay then. Thanks Will!

acparvis: Will... You ignored me :(

Lividcoffee: I've got a bit of free time if you still want some help with the nuclear reactor Will.

W_Strife: Yeah. Help would be appreciated Duncan. And Parvis, I was being considerate and letting you work on your potty mouth wizardry.

acparvis: Really?

Ridgedog: He just doesn't want blood in his precious machines.

Honeydew: I don't think anyone wants blood on their machines Ridge...

acparvis: Aww... I'll make sure my hands are clean before working Strifeykins!

W_Strife: I'm not letting you work at Strife Solutions, Parvis. And thanks for the help Duncan, the reactor is working perfectly.

Sjin: Hello jokers.

Sips_: Strife Solutions is now open? SJIN!

Sjin: We have to ice these jokers Sips!

W_Strife: You do realize this is a public forum?

acparvis: It's okay Strifeykins! I'll protect your wonderful factory. *Blows kiss*

W_Strife: Really Parvis?

acparvis: *Gives big smooch*  
*Hugs @W_Strife*  
-Comment Deleted-

W_Strife: Parvis, you're disgusting. And once again, not a private forum.

acparvis: <3

Ridgedog: Wait... Will... What was the deleted comment?  
Will, I need to know now!

Honeydew: I can guess...

acparvis: -Comment Deleted-

Sjin: -Comment Deleted-

Sips: -Comment Deleted-

SoTotallyToby: You guys are disgusting...

acparvis: Will! Why'd you delete my message?

W_Strife: Because it was disgusting and not relevant to the topic.

Inthelittlewoods: Will. You stole Toby.

SoTotallyToby: I'M SO SORRY MARTYN! I'll be there soon, at the end of the week.

W_Strife: You could always work here Martyn.

Inthelittlewood: But I have Inthelittlecorp...

W_Strife: Maybe our companies can benefit each other.

Trottamus: HATFILM'S HERE!

Alsmiffy: What's going on here?

Djh3max: WILL! EAT SHIT!  
-Comment Deleted-

acparvis: -Comment Deleted-  
Will... Ross started it, not me.

Djh3max: -Comment Deleted-

Alsmiffy: That's enough Ross. Even though Will deserves it.

Trottamus: Yeah Smiffy. He does deserve it.

W_Strife: I have made a new forum for you three to cry about your issues with my service.

acparvis: WIIIIIILL. CAN I WORK AT STRIFE SOLUTIONS?

Nanosounds: Can I look around? Sort of curious how it works.

W_Strife: Tours are going to cost Kim. And no Parvis, you'll break something.

acparvis: :,(

Ridgedog: You made Parvis cry Will... Why is he crying in my arms?

W_Strife: Why is he in your arms Ridge?

Ridgedog: Is poor Strife getting jealous? Maybe if he wasn't so mean to Parvis.  
I can't believe you came here to tell Parvis to stop burdening me with his issues... That's harsh Will...

Inthelittlewood: I've sent a business deal back with Toby.

Nanosounds: Yeah. I have the payment Will.

W_Strife: Thanks Martyn and Kim.

acparvis: Will...  
Will...  
@W_Strife  
Can I please work at Strife Solutions?  
Please?  
I'll be good.  
I won't touch anything without your permission.

W_Strife: Holy Parvis! You've messaged me like a hundred times and you're still typing here?

acparvis: Can I?

W_Strife: As long as you don't break anything.

acparvis: Yay! Thank you Will! Love you Will! *Smothers with kisses*

W_Strife: Love you too Parvis.

Ridgedog: Ha! I win!

Honeydew: Your stupid bet was stupid.

W_Strife: What bet?

Ridgedog: I bet Simon that you would say that you loved Parvis on here.

acparvis: <3

W_Strife: You shouldn't be betting on this...

Xephos: You shouldn't be announcing your love either...

Sips_: Sjin...

Sjin: Yes Sips?

Sips: I love you.

Sjin: Love you too Sips!

Xephos: Did you not read what I said?

acparvis: Will! Sjin and Sips are threatening to blow me up.

Sips_: -Comment Deleted-

Ridgedog: Did you say what I think you said?

W_Strife: That's disgusting Sips. And anyway, he's my boyfriend.

acparvis: <3

W_Strife: And I think deals with Sips Co. will end if you continue.

acparvis: <3

W_Strife: And Lewis is right Parvis. You really shouldn't be announcing your love here.

acparvis: <3 you Will! Also, I broke a machine.

Ridgedog: Sounds about right.

Xephos: Does anyone have room for a heart-broken Parvis?

acparvis: Why would I be heart broken?  
I'm sowwy Will... I didn't mean to break it...  
Please forgive me?  
Will! I found a flower that reminds me of your eyes!  
Will?  
@W_Strife ?  
Will... I'm sorry... Please talk to me.

Ridgedog: Will! Talk to Parvis before he destroys everything at my base!

W_Strife: Fine. Parvis you can come back now.

acparvis: <3

Sips_: -Comment Deleted-

Sjin: -Comment Deleted-

acparvis: -Comment Deleted-

Ridgedog: Wow. You three are disgusting.

acparvis: They asked.

Sips_: We didn't ask you big dum-dum.

W_Strife: Okay, who planted the bombs under here?  
No, really you guys. Who the hell keeps planting bombs?  
@Sips_ @Sjin ?

Sips_: Nope. Not us mate. Sips Co. somewhat needs your deal.

W_Strife: @Trottumus @Alsmiffy @Djh3max ?  
Shit! Who the hell blew up Strife Solutions!

acparvis: I saw Ridge nearby.

Ridgedog: It wasn't me! Maybe Hatfilms or Duncan?

Lividcoffee: There would be easier way to blow it up then bombs.  
I mean, I didn't do it.

Nanosounds: Yeah, he didn't. I've been with him all week.

Alsmiffy: Sorry for your loss Strife.

Djh3max: EAT SHIT WILL!

Trottumus: Ross...

W_Strife: I see... Parvis, ready?

acparvis: Yay! This is something I can do!

Alsmiffy: Did you blow our base up?!

W_Strife: It was a solution.

Alsmiffy: Shit Will. That's cold.

W_Strife: Well. Maybe you should of thought of that before.

Honeydew: Minecraft War 3! For once, not involving Rythian or Duncan.

Lividsounds: Wow Simon.

Djh3max: Shit...

acparvis: NOOO! PARVTOPIA!

Alsmiffy: Did you really call it that?

W_Strife: Yes he did.

acparvis: What? Parvtopia is a good name you assholes.

Alsmiffy: Someone's getting salty.

Djh3max: BRING THE SALT!

Trottamus: Really inappropriate the message Parvis.

acparvis: Why were you over at Parvtopia?

Alsmiffy: Why did you write 'Fuck Hatfilms' with your debris?

acparvis: Why did you blow up Strife Solutions and Parvtopia?

Alsmiffy: Because.

Djh3max: Cause you guys deserved it.

Ridgedog: Isn't that harsh?

Djh3max: Go fuck Lewis, Ridge.

Xephos: Why wasn't that comment removed?

acparvis: Ah... Will's going through a hard time at the moment.

Xephos: Where are you guys?

acparvis: With some friends.

Ridgedog: Just 'cause Trott and Smiffy are at it doesn't mean all couples are Ross.

Alsmiffy: I kind of miss the comments not being deleted.

W_Strife: Since Strife Solutions is no more, I'm closing down the forum.

Trottamus: Are you giving up on us Will?

Sips_: But the deals!

W_Strife: It's closing down.

acparvis: Love you Will! <3

W_Strife: Love you too Parvis.

-Forum Disabled-

-Forum Online-

W_Strife: Rebuilding Strife Solutions, should be ready later this month.

acparvis: I'll be your first worker, right?

W_Strife: I do need free labour Parvis.

acparvis: Love you too Strifeykins! <3  
*Blows kisses*  
*Hugs*

W_Strife: And Strife Solutions is open.


End file.
